bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Yyp
Overlord Wiki Affiliation Hello Bleach Admin Yyp, I am one of the admins from the Overlord Wiki who is seeking to affiliate it with the Bleach Wiki. I am asking your permission if it's possible for our two wikis to be affiliated together? Sincerely, Overlord Admin Disfigure (talk) 00:19, June 10, 2019 (UTC) Sorry for the confusion, but it's this wiki: https://overlordmaruyama.fandom.com/wiki/Overlord_Wiki Disfigure (talk) 16:15, June 10, 2019 (UTC) Here is our wiki's wordmark: I have already gotten hold of your wordmark and will add it to the Overlord Wiki asap! Disfigure (talk) 16:49, June 11, 2019 (UTC) Game Screenshot FUR Hey, having just uploaded/replaced another Brave Souls image, I realized that it would save a fair bit of time if we could add the template of to the list of licensing options on the upload page, since I keep having to add it manually along with the licensing section every time a video game image gets uploaded. Since the list has already been edited to read "Manga" for the comic book licensing template, I figure it's possible to add another option as well. Thanks in advance.--Xilinoc (talk) 08:48, July 7, 2019 (UTC) :That it is, many thanks my dude.--Xilinoc (talk) 09:20, July 7, 2019 (UTC) Relationship Statuses No, I'm not here to echo a certain user's claim that Ichigo and Rukia make a better couple than what Kubo gave us, but something stuck out to me when I was browsing just now - does it really make sense to list the end-of-series relationship changes on dead characters like Hisana Kuchiki and Sora Inoue )for example, calling Ichigo Sora's brother-in-law and Kazui his nephew)? I've never heard of deceased people being referred to with post-marriage titles like that if they died before that arrangement was made IRL, so it's a little confusing to see it on the pages here.--Xilinoc (talk) 20:43, July 13, 2019 (UTC) :Coolio, I'm overhauling Sora's page atm but I'll fix the rest now.--Xilinoc (talk) 22:57, July 13, 2019 (UTC) Pictures Here you go, like I say, I send you pictures first then like you do all the confusing think OK? I found this one that it very good. Darkmachines (talk) Why can't I start a link for Nayura Amakado for later? She a character too. Why did you get rid of the Picaro and Cien link for later too? Darkmachines (talk) Is list out all the characters in the others novels OK? Darkmachines (talk) Wiki Manager introduction Hello Yyp! I’m from Fandom’s Wiki Manager team, assigned to Bleach Wiki. My job is to assist your Wiki and help it thrive, so if you ever need an extension enabled or want to implement some technical solution or if you just have questions, I’m always hapy to help! Occasionally I’ll check in on the Wiki to see how things are going & will pop in with an update from time to time, but I’ll try not to step on your toes :) I’m on Discord as Ursuul#0575 (I joined the Wiki Discord), & my talk page is always open. Have a great day! :Glad to hear. We will keep you in mind. Regards, 14:13, October 17, 2019 (UTC) Re: Renames My bad, Sun prefers that the anime/movie images have no spaces so I was just going in line with that, but I'll keep your point in mind from now on.--Xilinoc (talk) 16:22, November 18, 2019 (UTC) would you consider reopening my discuss on the shiba clan talk page the admin User:SunXia/wikia.js close my talk page discussions saying i was not adding anything to discussion i wohld like for my discussion to be reopened so i can try explain to him that a person can be considered part of 2 familys or clansTo love this (talk) 23:05, November 18, 2019 (UTC) are we allowed to close discuission on are own talk pages? if i wanted to us the Discussion Closed font thing to end a conversation on my own talk page is that allowed ?To love this (talk) 23:18, November 18, 2019 (UTC) Template Recoding I'm all in favor of moving Roka's novel stuff to that Expanded Universe tab (in fact, I'm not sure why your idea didn't take off sooner as a solution), but it looks like we're gonna need to recode a few character templates to make this work for all pages - right now, it seems like the templates by default use to display the character's name, which works fine on the main pages...but leads to Roka Paramia/Expanded Universe's template being titled, well, "Roka Paramia/Expanded Universe" instead of just "Roka Paramia". I took a look at the code myself and don't know how to both remove the automatic name generation and keep the modifier present so each individual page can properly display the character names in that topmost section, so I was hoping you could help.--Xilinoc (talk) 18:56, February 8, 2020 (UTC) ::About the EU tab, I think it's a great idea, and am in full support, but I'd like to take it further: How about we make it (in style) exactly like the main/canon tab, except it details exclusively non-canon info. Like filler, novels movies, games, etc... Including powers and traits that were never seen in canon? I'll try to show it with Rukia's page. Timjer (talk) 19:32, February 8, 2020 (UTC) ::Okay, so it's still messy, but my main point is to have something like Wookieepedia's seperation of canon and legends. What do you think? Timjer (talk) 19:42, February 8, 2020 (UTC) ::Sorry for the repeated posts, but I think my recent edits to Katen Kyōkotsu (Zanpakutō spirit) is a good example of what I was trying to say. What do you think? Timjer (talk) 19:49, February 8, 2020 (UTC) Ah okay, cool, glad to know it won't require a whole lot of fixing to work (I was envisioning having to go across, like, every character page to actually write their name into the infobox, that would've been a nightmare). Per Rukia, I would wait until Timjer (or someone else, though I think he expressed interest in it) writes up the summary for Bleach: WE DO knot ALWAYS LOVE YOU because that seems to be the most Rukia-centric non-canon thing out there, aside from Fade to Blech Black.--Xilinoc (talk) 21:56, February 8, 2020 (UTC) :Ohhhh, you mean in terms of needing an infobox for each page, I thought we were talking about overall content. My mistake.--Xilinoc (talk) 22:48, February 8, 2020 (UTC) Fluffing Many apologies for the overediting in last night's moving spree, I was sleep-deprived and...not making the most efficient decisions. Won't be happening again.--Xilinoc (talk) 19:40, February 10, 2020 (UTC) Why is Aura in the Soul King Nav? I thought this wiki doesn't consider CFYOW canon. Lightning Laxus (talk) 18:21, February 13, 2020 (UTC) So what about Soul King Candidates? Would you be OK to add the Soul King candidates to the Nav template, namely Ichigo, Ginjo, Hikone, and post-Hogyoku Aizen? AFAIK they're only mentioned in CFYOW. Lightning Laxus (talk) 21:29, February 13, 2020 (UTC) WandenreichNotableMembers Template Uh, for some reason it's locked. Anyway: * Hubert's Epithet should say "Unknown" instead of "None." He's a Sternritter so he had a letter engraved into him by Yhwach. We've seen multiple people holding the same letter before -- the Lloyd twins, Gremmy and his creations, and of course, Yhwach and Uryu -- so it's not like letters are exclusively for 1 person only. We've even seen Greek letters being used for Shaz Domino. * All members of the SS should be added. They're the Quincy Squad 0, the royal guard. You have to be promoted to get in. All of them are noteworthy and Gerard and Pernida are even more noteworthy than Lille being pieces of the SK. (Also the a in "X-Axis" should be capitalized.) * I would put Quilge Opie lower on the list because he doesn't seem all that important. :| * And this I would've asked you anyway even if the template wasn't locked: Are the Arrancars really necessary? They're disposable conscripted soldiers and Yhwach obviously does not care for them. Lightning Laxus (talk) 00:09, February 15, 2020 (UTC) Edit: Regardless of if we are keeping the Arrancars or not, I suggest removing the "Species" column since it seemingly only exists just to classify the Arrancar. If you decide to keep the Arrancars, I suggest to change their ranks from "Soldier" to "Conscripted Arrancar Soldier" to more clearly showcase why they are being included in the list. Lightning Laxus (talk) 00:16, February 15, 2020 (UTC) Edit 2: Remove the period from The Balance. Lightning Laxus (talk) 14:31, February 15, 2020 (UTC) Unlock Shaz's talk page Why is a TALK PAGE locked from editing? Lightning Laxus (talk) 17:20, February 18, 2020 (UTC) :Need to ask, will Shinji's page be unlock? Need to ask because when Brave Soul release his Bankai, I like to add the anime picture on his page please. Darkmachines (talk) Add Hubert and Shaz to the SternRitterMembers template (Ugh, another locked page.) They're Sternritters, so they should be on a list of Sternritters. Put Unknown for their Epithet and Unique Ability. Lightning Laxus (talk) 15:34, February 19, 2020 (UTC) :Well we do know Shaz's letter and power, since it in the novel that take place during the second invasion, which explain why Shaz was and what his plans were. Darkmachines (talk) Research on Fandom Wikia Hi, I am conducting research on user activity on fandom wikia. I am trying to get responses from as many people from the fandom community as possible so is there a way to spread this survey as much as possible. The survey is quick and completely confidential and it would be extremely helpful if you could take the time to fill it out through the attached link below. https://forms.gle/roCGKYfavnrVDjDZ6 Thank you so much! RobinZoro (talk) 20:13, February 21, 2020 (UTC)RobinZoro